Mis & Chief
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Newly crowned King Arthur has his plate full of problems. From the death of Lancelot, to the constant attacks from Morgana. When an increase in the number of bandit attacks finally draws him out of his castle he meets two very interesting people who will either suceed in saving his kingdom, or driving everyone insane. Arthur better learn to accept magic fast with this duo around.


Mis & Chief

Chapter 1

Red capes billowed gently in the pleasant summer breeze as six horses and their riders trotted through the forests surrounding Camelot. Arthur rode at the head of the group with Sir Leon, listening as the knight gave him the report that had them out riding in the first place.

"We have been warned that there are several groups of bandits in these woods My Lord. One of them is said to be quite large and cut throat. That is the one I suggest we find first." Leon said in a respectful tone.

"You said there are multiple groups correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, much smaller and less of a problem than the other I mentioned." Leon replied.

"They may be small now but they may eventually band together, even they know numbers can overcome skill. We will deal with all of them." Arthur said calmly, "Good thing I had you pack those extra supplies eh Merlin?" Arthur turned to give his manservant a smug look. Only to find him watching the trees with a wary expression, "Merlin?"

"Relax Mate, we are still a ways away from the bandits camp." Gwaine said with his customary cheer.

"We are not alone. Arthur there is something in the trees!" Merlin hissed.

"Yes Merlin, I do believe that we are under siege from squirrels, honestly will you stop being such a Girl." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Few! And here I thought they actually knew where we were for a second!" A voice with a very thick cockney accent quipped.

"Guess they are not as smart as they look." Another voice with an accent that was either Irish or Scottish sniggered. Arthur and his knights halted their horses and gripped their swords.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Arthur barked.

"Aw man, now look at what you did Missy! You've gone and gave us away!" the irish voice admonished.

"Oi! I did not! You were the one who made the comment on their intelligence! You do that and anyone is bound to notice ya." The cockney voice snipped.

"Come out you cowards!" Gwaine growled.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" the irish voice asked irritably.

"He did! Now they're in for it!" the cockney voice threatened. A second later a gray rabbit jumped out in front of the knights.

"It's a rabbit?" Elyan said in surprise.

"It's lunch Mate." Gwaine said with a grin. Suddenly a short girl in a knee length dark reddish brown capleted cloak dropped out of the tree branches in front of Arthur. She had a large brown pointed hat that was slightly crooked at the top on her head, a dark maroon tunic with a black leather jerkin and a wide belt around her slim waist covered her upper body. Black breeches and brown boots that were folded down just below her knee's covered the rest of her. The small girl stood crouched in front of them with a strong quarter staff gripped in her black gloved hands. Her tawny hair was braided and hung over her left shoulder in a relaxed fashion. Dark brown doe eyes glared at Gwaine who was stunned silent.

"Hands off my rabbit!" she growled. Her accent was a very thick cockney and Merlin quickly deduced that she was one of the voices.

"Go ahead and eat it! You'll be doing me a favor!" it was the irish voice this time.

"Oi! Don't be given him any ideas! And I like that rabbit thank you!" the girl in the ridiculous had said glaring up at the trees.

"Well I hate it! Little beast tried to take my finger off!".

"Told you she was hungry, and you were pokin' your fingers in face so of course she was going to bite!". The knights, Arthur, and Merlin just sat on their horses listening to this very strange banter.

"Enough! Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

"Will you please shut up? Can't you see that I am in the middle of an argument here?" the girl in the hat said. She sounded like she was reprimanding a child. Arthur sputtered as his face flushed with anger.

"He's a Royal, they are always butting into arguments, don't you know?" the irish voice drawled.

"Good point." The girl with hat nodded, "Now get down here! We have work to do!"

"Work? What business could you possibly hope to conduct dressed like that?" Arthur asked snidely.

"Business with you of course, the lot of you." Another girl dropped out of the trees. She was wearing a dark green Gatsby hat, and a dark green short cloak that reached her waist. A dark brown leather vest and mossy green tunic with a brown belt covered her upper body. Sienna brown breeches and boots that matched her vest that were folded down just below her knees covered her lower body. Sturdy leather bucklers covered her fore arms and a glove that covered three of her fingers on her right hand. There was a fine looking bow strung to her back and a pair of quivers on either side of it. Her dark brown nearly black hair was tied loosely on either side of her face and sat over her shoulders.

"Right, you know the drill. Show us your valuables, we'll take what we want. No need for a fight." The one in the green had said with chipper authority, her companion now leaning casually on her staff the gray rabbit in her arms.

"Better do as she says, or I'll have to sick Fluffy here on ya." Pointy had said with a smile.

"Trust me when I say that is a fate worse than death! So go on, show us the gold then." Green hat said with a smile.

"Sire, I believe that they are part of a smaller unit of bandits." Leon whispered. Arthur glared at the girls in front of him.

"What's his problem?" Pointy hat asked. Green hat just shrugged.

"You two are under arrest, for committing crimes against the kingdom." Arthur said in his most kingly voice. The knights drew their swords and started to advance on the two girls.

"Well that went well." Green hat said sarcastically.

"Plan B it is then!" Pointy hat said with a dramatic sigh. In one movement she stuffed Fluffy into her hat and raced at Arthur.

"Protect the King!" Leon bellowed. Percival spurred his horse forward, only to draw it up short when Pointy hat suddenly darted underneath it.

"Oh, did you here that? We are in the in the presence of the King! Smarten up Chiefy!" Pointy hat called to her companion. Green hat, or Chiefy had darted up onto a cluster of rocks. Drawing her bow she casually notched an arrow, chose her target and fired. Arthur's horse reared back as it struck the ground in front of it.

"If he's the King then he should have a right fat purse on him somewhere! Search him Mis!" Chiefy laughed.

"I've got my hands full down here thank you!" Mis snipped slipping under Gwaine's horse. As the knight peered over the side she had darted under Mis popped out on the opposite side and rapped him on the head with her staff.

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted. Mis took off, laughing as she slid under another horse and repeated the same move on Leon.

"Oooh, hey Chief! Look at what I found! It's a long knife!" Mis cheered holding the knife she had plucked out of Leon's boot.

"Is it any good?" Chief asked firing another arrow and spooking Precival's horse.

"Seems good to me! Blimey these boys are loaded, give me a hand will ya?" Mis giggled. Chief laughed and scampered down the rocks to join Mis. Soon the forest was filled with imp like laughter, angered shouts, and whinnying horses. The two trouble makers darted around like little blurs, their speed and size making it hard to hit them. Merlin was just trying to keep his horse under control and his pack out of their hands. Percival seemed to be at a loss of what to do, he wanted to protect his king but he could not bring himself to hit a girl even if she was picking his pockets. Gwaine was growling curses and trying to grab one of the duo, Elyan and Leon were doing the same while Arthur struggled to stay on his horse.

"What on earth are they?" Elyan asked. Mis smacked his leg with her staff while Chief filched his purse.

"I have no idea, they certainly are fast little buggers!" Gwaine growled swiping at Chief only to be smacked on the head by Mis' staff.

"Is that everything?" Chief asked as she peeked inside Merlins saddle bag before darting off.

"All except his majesty of course!" Mis replied poking Leon on the forehead with her trusty staff.

"Right then, can't leave him feeling left out!" Chief said with a wink.

"Give me a hand then!" Mis laughed. She ran at Chief, who crouched and cupped her hands. Mis planted a boot in her hand and jumped up just a Chief heaved her upwards.

"Ally-oop!" Chief laughed as Mis sailed over the knights and landed on Arthurs horse.

"Hallo your Majesty!" Mis said with a cheeky grin, "Thank you for your contribution!" he tiny hand snatched his purse off his belt and she leaped up into the branches.

"Thank you for your co-operation! You all have a lovely day." Chief said with a bow. She scampered up a tree and was soon racing away with Mis through the branches of the forest. The pair laughing and crowing about their success, leaving the stunned knights in their wake. Once the horses were settled Arthur turned to his companions.

"Well, they definitely are not squirrels." Gwaine growled.

"Could have fooled me with the way they climb trees." Merlin grumbled, "And ran across branches."

"What do you want to do now Sire?" Leon asked.

"We are going after them of course, no one pick pockets me and my knights and gets away with it!" Arthur said sternly. All heads nodded in agreement, wheeling his horse around Arthur and the rest of the group raced off after the girls. A soft chuckle got Arthurs attention, he glanced at Merlin who was chuckling into his hand.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Well, for all your preening and strutting, you managed to spectacularly doing nothing And get bested by a pair of girls!" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur growled. Merlin just laughed as they raced through the forest.


End file.
